


Summer Vacation

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Belliott, Koli, M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six friends decide to take a month long vacation together; what possibly could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel So Alive Again

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for the summer that year. A lot of my friends and I had planned a little getaway; each of us pitching in some money to make it happen. The thing was, I didn't like all of the people whom I was going to be on vacation with. And I don't mean like "oh my gosh they annoy me so much" don't like. I mean "Oli Sykes" don't like. We just didn't like each other - period. And that's why I was a bit nervous.

Vic was the one who had planned the whole vacation. He was so excited that every time he talked about it he would start to shake a bit. I mean, I knew it was going to be fun - but fun enough to be worth shaking about? I didn't know about that.

Vic was also the one who invited Oli. I told Vic it was a bad idea but he insisted Oli was a nice guy in person and to not take what he said online seriously. I pleaded with him not to take him along but he insisted. So I gave in and let it go. I made sure, however, that I got a top bunk in the RV we were taking. He agreed and proceeded to invite the feather face; and he, to my dismay, said yes.

I couldn't do anything about it. I kept telling myself that as I lugged bag after bag after bag in the RV we were renting to take on vacation.

"Dude," Vic said as he sat on one of the couches in the bus and watched me sweat, "What all are you carrying? Do you really need all of that stuff?"

"We're leaving for a week!" I squeaked. I mentally cursed myself for using my high pitched angry girl voice. "I need this stuff."

"Did you pack plenty of tampons?" Mike asked as he walked into the lounge.

_Was that necessary?_

"Fuck you," I mumbled, collapsing onto the couch beside Vic once I was done loading my things (that I would definitely be needed on the trip). I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Alright, Mike. To Oli's house!" Vic shouted. Mike nodded and shut the RV door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well, I guess I'm heading to my bunk now to sleep for the remainder of this trip," I said as I stood up. Vic pulled me by my hand back onto the couch.

"No, you're not. You're gonna act like an adult and stay out here and act like everything is normal between you two. Because it is, Alright?" Vic looked in my eyes as he said it.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you want me to." 

Vic smiled. He always looked so attractive when he did, and it made my heart melt.

When the RV stopped at Oli's house I felt a huge lump form in my throat. On impulse I grabbed Vic's hand for comfort, but for some reason it wasn't helping. He looked at me briefly and simply squeezed my hand before rising up off of the couch to let Oli in.

"Hey, Mate!" Oli smiled before hugging Vic. A huge wave of hate came over me seeing Oli hugging Vic like he was. 

_Vic is my friend._

Oli carried two suitcases (one in each hand), wore a grey beanie (even though it was ninety degrees outside), and some ugly Drop Dead shirt. I rolled my eyes at him - when he wasn't looking, of course.

"Hi," Oli said to me as he walked towards the bunk area. I simply nodded back and pulled out my phone and pretended to mess with it. Vic then pushed my arm a little and I shot him a "what the fuck?" look.

"Talk and be nice," Vic said quietly.

"I am being nice!" I almost shouted. The conversation Oli was having with Mike ended and they both turned to look at me - and to be honest I wanted to disappear.

"You okay, Mate?" Oli asked, sweetly. 

_Oh my God, was he actually trying to be sweet to me? What the actual hell?_

"Uh, yea. Vic's just um, reminding me not to ignore him. I won't, Vic, I promise." Vic didn't help me in my lie by rolling his eyes, but I decided to ignore it.

"Why would anyone ignore cute little Vicky?" Mike cooed, walking over and squeezing his brother's cheeks.

"Touch me one more time and I'll punch your face," Vic growled - causing both Oli and I to laugh at the same time. 

_Damn him for laughing at the same time as me._

"Alright, we're off to pick up Beau and Elliott!" Mike said cheerfully.


	2. I Bet You Never Had a Friday Night Like This

We picked up the rest of our friends (Beau and Elliott) and then we were off to our first destination - Long Beach, California. It was going to take a mere thirty minutes to get there so I didn't plan on sleeping on the way there, instead, I decided to actually socialize.

Oli suddenly appeared from the bunk area and sat down next to me. 

_Why couldn't he have chosen Beau whom was on the opposite couch? Why me? I mean, he gave me no mercy in personal space. Our thighs were probably two centimeters apart at most. At least we were both wearing jeans._

"How long until we reach the lovely beach?" Oli called out to Mike, whom was our driver at the moment. I had no idea how that duty ended up being his, after all he had gotten more speeding tickets than anyone on the bus (apart from Oli - I had no idea what kind of bad things that boy has done in his lifetime).

"Only around thirty minutes. In this traffic I would say around that. We weren't very far from it to begin with." Mike made a sharp turn and caused Vic to almost fall on his face whilst he was walking to the kitchen area. I immediately started laughing my ass off, which caused him to shoot me a death glare.

"Mike!" Vic yelled, obviously embarrassed, "Watch what the fuck you are doing!"

"Sorry, I forgot I had to turn there. Calm down, Vickey."

"Call me that one more fucking time, I dare you." Mike laughed in response and turned his complete attention to the road - finally. 

"So, Kellin. How have you been doing since the last time we, you know, conversed?" Oli asked, causing me to internally freak out. 

_Was it a trap? Was he about to start a fight? Oh God, I wish I wasn't sitting right next to him at the moment._

I bit my lip while thinking of a response.

"Uh, fine I guess. You?" I said, just to be polite - I didn't want Vic on my ass.

"Great, actually. Life is treating me quite wonderfully at the moment."

"Yea, don't screw it up, Kellin," Mike called out.

"Shut up, Mike!" I yelled. Oli nudged me with his elbow and I looked over at him and he simply smiled. 

_Huh. I felt like he was just reeling me in to hurt me though. Or maybe he wasn't? I have no idea. All I know is that I didn't like him sitting right next to me._

I didn't really have to do much to entertain myself; the whole ride to the beach Beau was teasing Elliott in every possible way he could; sitting too close to him, tickling him, calling him "Forever Alone" when he would move away from Beau and get on his phone. To be honest I actually felt kind of bad for Elliott - he may have just liked being away from people. And the one person that knew him made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. But he was still his friend, so I guessed that he didn't mind it that much.

And in all of the excitement of Beau and Elliott making their fuss - I forgot all about Oli sitting next to me. In fact, we even laughed together at the two idiots. 

_Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be?_


	3. I'm In California with my Toes in the Sand

When we arrived at the hotel we were going to be staying at, I insisted that we go to the beach first and check in later.

"Yea, I'm so ready to surf the waves," Vic cheered. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we need to be smart and check in first in case there aren't enough rooms and we need to find a different hotel. And besides, we want a room to come to after we're done at the beach, right?" Mike said, being the semi-responsible one of the group, surprisingly.

"Here, I'll help Mike check us in and get our stuff up to our rooms and we will join you guys later, okay?" Beau suggested, pushing a strand of his hair out of his face.

"Sounds good to me - I'm going to get changed," I said, walking to the bathroom with my swim trunks in hand. When I exited, everyone else had already changed - apparently they weren't shy about being half naked in front of their friends like I was. I was extremely self conscious. Maybe it was because I was gay - but I didn't think so. That's what Vic always told me (he wasn't being mean about it, he was just joking but I still sometimes wondered if he was right).

"Lookin' good, Kellin!" Vic commented, nudging my arm and smiling. God, if only he knew what that did to me. If only he knew the way he made me feel sometimes, but there was no way I could tell him. He was straight, as far as I knew, and I, well, wasn't. And that was the story of my life.

"Thanks, Vic," I replied, shyly. All I wanted was everyone's attention off of me. Where were Beau and Elliott when you needed them?

"Wow, you're bare," Oli said to me as he rolled out of his bunk. How one could change (or why) in their bunk eluded my mind, but, then again, a lot of things did. 

_What did he mean by "bare"? And holy shit, I just noticed he had a shit ton of tattoos - to the point to where I couldn't see a piece of uncolored skin on his body. That is so fucking hot._

"What do you mean by bare? Shirtless?" I asked, putting a towel over my shoulders and grabbing my sunscreen.

"No, tattoo-less. Sorry, most of my mates are covered. I'm not used to seeing bare skin," he laughed.

"Hey! Oli! What about me?" Vic interrupted like a three year old trying to get attention. "I don't have any!" Oli simply shrugged off Vic's comment and went back to his bunk to grab his sunglasses.

"Beau? Elliott?" Oli called, looking around for his missing friends. Elliott then appeared walking out of the bathroom with blue swim trucks on. 

_Why did everyone that came on this vacation have to be hot as hell? Why couldn't it have been five so called "sexy" women with giant breasts and perky butts? No - it had to be five guys with gorgeous smiles and perfect bodies. And then there is me. The only gay one out of them all - but whatever. It's not like I can do anything about it anyways..._

"Where's Beau?" Oli asked Elliott, whom was searching for something in his many bags.

_I wasn't the only one that packed like I did._

"Uh, I uh - don't know. I thought he was out here," he replied, stuttering quite a bit and not making eye contact with Oli. I wondered what he was hiding...

"Well, we weren't leaving with him anyways so let's go," Vic said before walking out of the RV. Oli and I followed, and Elliott shortly afterwords. 

The beach was fucking perfect. The sand was white as I have ever seen sand before, and the ocean was clear and blue. The waves were calm, just enough to have the relaxing background noise of waves crashing against the sand be the soundtrack of our day.

"Dude, I never realized how long your hair was!" Vic laughed, pointing at Oli, who's hair was blowing into his face and clearly annoying the shit out of him. 

"I like it this way," Oli said, nicely - but not too nicely. We then found a spot we all agreed would be nice to stay and started setting our towels down. 

"Damn it! I forgot my sunscreen! Can I borrow yours, Kellin?" Vic asked, walking towards me. 

_At least he wasn't asking me to put it on him - I didn't need to be running my hands all over a shirtless Vic right now._

"Yea, sure," I said as I squirted a bit in my hand and handed the bottle to Vic. After Vic used some, Oli grabbed the bottle.

"Hey! I didn't say you could use it!" I shouted on impulse. I immediately regretted my words after I had said them.

"You also didn't say I couldn't use it," Oli pointed out. I was taken off guard by his friendly response, but I wasn't going to complain. 

I looked over at Elliott to see if he needed some sunscreen, but he had actually used his head and brought his own.

After what seemed like an eternity getting the damn lotion on, we all went out into the ocean. Well, all of us except for Elliott who claimed "there are sharks in there". 

"You don't know what you're missing, Elliott!" Oli called out from the ocean. Elliott simply shrugged and proceeded to lay down onto his towel. Oli and Vic were walking together while I tagged along behind them.

"Hey, Kels - come up here with us!" Vic said. I did and the three of us actually had a really good time just talking and walking in the shallow water of the ocean.


	4. They're Just Boys Breaking Hearts

We walked back to the shoreline after a while and were met by the sight of Mike, Beau, and Elliott sunbathing; which for some reason made me want to laugh hysterically. 

"So did you get our rooms?" Oli asked, drying his face off with a towel. His body was soaked (obviously) but unfortunately it had been a while since I had gotten laid; and wet, hot, shirtless boys were surrounding me and I couldn't help but stare. Whilst I was in the middle of trying to figure out what exactly was tattooed on his back (was it a fox?), I heard Oli ask an important question.

"How many rooms did you get?" 

"Three. And don't worry they all have separate beds," Mike answered, flipping over onto his back to tan. 

"How much is this place gonna cost us?" Oli asked, sounding slightly worried. I didn't blame him - I was wondering the same thing.

"Dude. It was like one hundred dollars a night. It's a good deal. It's called like The Queen Mary or something like that, I don't remember exactly - but the lady at the counter was nice." Mike smiled.

"Yea, nice to you," Beau said. Mike laughed in response.

"Okay, so who's sharing a room with who?" I asked, knowing damn well I wasn't getting Vic since he always shared with Mike.

"Vic and I because we always do and we're brothers. Beau and Elliott because Beau requested it, and yeah - you and Oli." 

Oli smirked at me; I, in return, looked at my feet.

"Well, I'm getting a tad bit hungry. Anyone else care to join me to get something to eat?" Beau announced, getting up off of his towel (was his side tattoo of a girl? Of course...) and picking up his stuff.

"Yea, it is getting kind of late," Vic answered, wrapping his thin frame with his own towel and starting to head up to the RV.

"Hey! Vic! Come here I've got something to tell you! You won't believe this!" Mike exclaimed running the best he could in the sand to get to his brother. He was trying to look impressive while running, but instead he just looked silly.

"What is it?" I asked, almost falling on my face as I ran over towards them. 

"Uh, not you," Mike stated plainly.

"Why?" I moaned, stopping my feet in the just to be dramatic.

"Because you have a big mouth and if you find out the whole world will."

"I do not!" I retorted.

"What are we talking about?" Beau interjected once he caught up with us.

"Nothing!" Mike said quickly before running ahead.

"Wait for me!" Vic called out to his brother.

The hotel was incredible. Mike had failed to mention that it wasn't like any other ordinary hotel, the damn thing was an actual boat. I didn't read any of the stupid brochures they had sitting out on plastic stands at the front of the door (unlike Elliott who grabbed around twenty and took them to the table we were seated at) but I could only imagine the history behind it.

"Not only is this hotel great," Beau said in between bites of his steak, "the food is too. Like, oh my God, Elliott you have to try this." Elliott looked up from his "Behind the Scenes of The Queen Mary" pamphet, and glared at Beau.

"We've been over this twenty thousand times. I'm vegetarian, Beau. And I am not going to take a bite of your dead cow!"

"Geez, okay.. Just trying to share my happiness.." 

"It's okay, you're not alone," Oli said, consoling Elliott.

"I know I'm not. It's just Beau can be annoying sometimes and it really gets on my nerves."

"Okay, okay. Break it up," Mike said, using his fork to point at them while he talked. "You two need to start getting along or else. We'll leave you here and take off in the RV without you. Don't you dare put it past me. I didn't let Oli and Kellin fight and I'm certainly not going to put up with you two."

"You know what, Mike?" Beau said.

"What?"

"You'd make an amazing, yet strict, father someday."

"Well. Thank you, Beau. I plan on having many kids with future wife, Rihanna. Now are you two going to play nice?" Mike asked.

"Yea," Elliott smiled, looking at his friend. Beau put his arm around Elliott and kissed his head. 

After dinner we all made our way to our hotel rooms. Once Oli and I had entered ours (which already had our essentials in it, thanks to Mike and Beau) we both changed into our night clothes and laid in our beds.

"Today was nice," Oli said as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand in between us. I smiled in the dark.

"Yea, it was. I really had a lot of fun. I'm tired though."

"Me too. Goodnight, Kellin."

"Goodnight," I replied before rolling onto my back. After a few minutes of pure silence, I started to hear something. After listening to the noise for a second, I thought it sounded like moaning coming from the room next to us. My eyes shot open and I immediately looked over at Oli. As far as I could tell he wasn't moving at all. As I listened to the moaning longer, I realized it sounded like a girl's moans. I mean, it could've been a guy, I guessed. After all, I sounded feminine when I moaned most of the time - so there was no way to tell. After a while of listening to it, I started to imagine it being Vic's moans. I knew for a fact it wasn't him (I had heard him getting off enough during the nights we had spent together in hotels and tour buses) but it turned me on to think of him moaning. And dammit, why did I do this to myself? It's not like I could get off in the room since I was sharing it with Oli for heaven's sake.

"Do you hear that?" Oli asked, scaring the shit out of me.

"Uh, yea. Yea, I do and I wish I didn't."

"Yea, okay. Just making sure it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me."

"It's not. Unless our minds are in sync and making us hear the same thing." 

_How dumb was that? Ugh, sometimes I wish I had a filter between my brain and my mouth._

"Oh, fuck," The girl (guy?) moaned loudly. Oh God, how I wished I could make Vic moan like that. After she (he?) did, I started to hear the damn headboard of their bed hit our wall. 

_Wow, I could really use some rough sex at the moment. I wonder if Vic would be down for it..._

"My God," Oli said, before laying onto his stomach and putting a pillow over his head. I laughed at him not wanting to hear it and me just wanting it to last a bit longer so I could imagine it was me fucking Vic like that. And then it stopped. I listened intently for anything else, but all I got was silence.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to fall asleep and stay asleep until morning.


	5. Ain't It Fun?

At around seven AM I was awoken up by a half naked Oli Sykes nudging my arm.

_Well, this is a nice way to wake up..._

"Rise and shine, Princess. We've gotta pack up and hit the road," he said, sweetly.

_Oh my God, Oli has a nice package. I mean, I shouldn't be looking, but it's kind of hard when he is standing right in front of me and he has morning wood. Fucking hell._

"Ugh. I thought this was a vacation not high school all over again," I groaned, pushing the sheets off of myself with my feet and trying to ignore the warm sensation building up in my lower half.

"Hey, I didn't think high school involved driving with your best mates to Las Vegas in order to party, did it?" Oli said while walking into the bathroom.

"No, I guess not. But still. Seven AM? Is that really necessary?" I managed to drag myself out of the comfy bed and rummage through my suitcase for some clothes to wear.

"Hey, we only get three days in Vegas - I wanna get there early."

"Eh. I guess so." I wasn't exactly excited for Vegas. I mean, why would I be? The city was filled with (female!) prostitutes and alcohol. I would have a couple of drinks but getting so drunk that I couldn't see straight wasn't my thing. But maybe... Maybe the rest of the guys would get drunk and want to fool around with me. I was that desperate. Hell, I'd even accept Elliott coming onto me. He was cute in a way - long blonde hair, petite body, cute face. What's not to like? He'd definitely be a bottom. And I would definitely top him any day.

"What, you don't like Las Vegas?" Oli asked, walking out of the bathroom fully clothed (in skin tight jeans, might I add).

"Not really. I just - it's full of trouble, I guess."

"What fun is life if you always play by the rules, Kellin? I like getting a little weird sometimes," he said, winking at me. It was probably just my gay side thinking it, but I felt like that was him flirting with me.

"And plus, sexy girls everywhere you look," he added. And there went the idea of him flirting with me out the window.

"Yea. Okay, maybe I'll have some fun," I told him so he wouldn't have any reason to suspect I wasn't attracted to women. That was the last thing I wanted him to know about me at the moment.

There was a loud knock on our door and both Oli and I looked at each other and then at the door.

"You ready, guys? We're heading out," Beau called out through the door. "Everyone else is ready."

"Yea, we're coming," Oli replied, grabbing his bags. I couldn't help but check out his ass when he bent over.

_I need to get laid - now._

"I'm right behind you," I said to Oli. He nodded and we walked out of the room together. Elliott literally fell out of his room (which was right beside ours apparently) at the same time we walked out of ours. And he landed straight onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Oli asked, clearly stifling a laugh. Beau, on the other hand, wasn't as subtle about his laughter. He burst out laughing and had to hold his sides.

"Uh, yea," Elliott said quietly - his cheeks bright red. Beau ran over to him and helped him up. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking at his own feet.

"It's okay," Beau consoled, somehow completely abandoning his laughter after he saw his friend was upset.

"What are we all standing around for? Las Vegas awaits our fine asses! Let's move!" Mike announced, walking out of his hotel room, loaded down in his and his brother's luggage, and running down the corridor towards the stairs. Apparently he was too cool for the elevator.

"I agree!" Beau shouted, and out of nowhere, picked up Elliott piggyback style.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Oh my God!" Elliott shouted as Beau ran with him on his back after Mike.

Oli then looked at me.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't even think about it - Oli!" I yelled as he picked me up too and ran after the two idiots. His held onto me tightly - and I felt surprisingly safe. Thankfully, we were only on the second story, and there weren't many stairs to go down. Once we got to the lobby, Mike was signing out and Beau was running outside towards the RV with Elliott still on his back. So naturally Oli did the same and kept carrying me all the way to the bus.

When we were inside Oli plopped me down onto one of the white leather couches and started to catch his breath. I noticed Beau was out of breath too. And then both Elliott and I started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Vic asked, walking out of the back lounge. We all just simply shook our heads in response.

"To Las Vegas, Baby!" Mike practically screamed when he finally got onto the bus. 

I was already having a lot more fun than I thought I was going to have.


	6. What's Wrong?

It was going to be a four hour drive to Las Vegas, so I decided to take a nap since I had gotten up so damn early, thanks to Oli and Mike's desire to get to Vegas as quickly as humanly possible.

"I'll be in my bunk if anyone needs me," I said as I slid my grey Toms off of my feet.

"Don't be too noisy, Kellin," Vic laughed.

"I'll try," I replied back sassily. 

_If he really didn't want me getting loud he'd come into my bunk and shut me up. Oh my God, curse my undying horniness._

Once I finally got comfy in my bunk, Beau, Oli, and Vic started playing video games on the Xbox. I knew that once they turned on the darn thing they'd be screaming as long as they were playing whatever game they put in. Beau and Oli screamed a lot louder than Vic, whom seemed to actually be trying to be quiet so that I could sleep. 

Eventually (much to my pleasant surprise) I fell asleep. But I didn't stay asleep for long, however, because I was awoken by Mike yelling "fuck" at the top of his lungs. The first thing I noticed once I woke up, apart from the fact that Mike was pissed off, was that the RV wasn't moving. I rolled out of my bunk and walked over to the passenger's seat where Vic was sitting.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit since I had just woken up.

"I think we have a flat but I'm not asking. Mike is so set upon getting to Vegas as early as possible so I'm sure he's about to kill someone. And I'm not giving him a reason for it to be me."

"Oh shit, that's not good. Do we have a spare?"

"No," Vic said, terrified.

"God dammit!" Mike yelled walking back onto the RV. "We've got a flat - and no spare. Why the fuck didn't we bring a spare? What were we thinking?"

"Hey. I'll walk and get one," Vic offered.

"Wait!" Beau shouted, getting up from sitting in between Elliott and Oli on the couch. "Do you even know where a store to get one is?"

"Yea, actually. I saw a Autozone that we passed a couple of miles back."

"I'll go with-" Beau started, but I cut him off.

"No. I'll go with him," I said, firmly. 

"So it's settled. You and Kellin are going to run as fast as your skinny little legs will take you and get us a new tire. Here, take my credit card," Mike told Vic as he dug in his wallet. 

_Did he just say I had skinny legs? I don't know how to take that..._

"Got it. We'll be back in about an hour. Come on, Kels."

"Let me get my shoes," I said before running to get them on before Mike had a cow.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Vic asked as we walked towards where the supposed Autozone was supposed to be. I hoped Vic was sure that he saw one.

"Yea - I really am. You were right about Oli. He's super nice. I guess he was just intimidating at first."

"Yea, he can be. Anyone catching your eye?" Vic asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What? Vic, no! Well... Maybe. I don't know!"

"Elliott is kind of cute."

"Elliott?!? I mean yea he's cute, but not my type."

_Lie. I will go with anyone at this point..._

"What is your type?" Vic pried. 

_Was he flirting with me or am I just crazy? Or is he just trying to set me up with someone?_

"Uh - thin I guess? Longish hair. A great smile? I don't know, it changes. Depends on the guy I guess."

"So - Elliott?" Vic smiled.

"Dude. Not. Elliott," I said, laughing. I knew he was joking. 

We eventually got to the place Vic had seen and sure enough there were tires there (why wouldn't there be?). We paid and then walked all the way back; making our total time out two hours.

"What the fuck took you so long? I've read every pamphlet that Ellie fucking got from that hotel twice over!"

"Hey!" Elliott exclaimed, apparently offended by the nickname Mike gave him. But Mike ignored him.

"It was a long way, okay? Just chill out and switch out the tire," Vic grunted, sitting back in the passenger's seat. Mike changed the tire as fast as he possibly could (seriously, I think he broke a world record) and we were back on our way.


	7. You Overthink Things

Once we made it to the hotel we (Mike) had planned to stay in Las Vegas, everyone ran out of the RV so fast you would've thought it had caught on fire. 

"Holy shit!" Mike shouted to no one once he stepped on solid ground. "I missed you, Vegas!"

I took my time gathering my luggage inside the bus, and while I was doing so someone walked back in.

"Hey, Kellin," Vic said, walking up beside me.

"Hey. Forget something?" 

Vic sighed.

"No, I was just wondering what was taking you so long." I pondered on whether or not I should tell him how I felt. On one hand - if he did know he might be able to help me have a better time, maybe he could suggest things for me to do. On the other hand, well, I guessed there wasn't any reason not to tell him. It's not like he would tell anyone.

"Vic, I need to tell you something," I said , slowly. His eyes widened.

"You've already come out, what could you possibly need to tell me now?" He laughed, patting my shoulder. I laughed a bit before continuing.

"I don't really like it here."

"Oh, Kellin. I know - it's all the girls and booze isn't it?" I nodded. "Well, how about this: we will all go down to the casino for a while and play together. Okay? You don't have to drink if you don't want to. I'm pretty sure Beau never drinks so you won't be alone."

"It's not that I don't want to drink, I mean I want to and everything. I just don't want to get drunk, and like - say things that I shouldn't," I said, giving him a look that told him I didn't want to reveal I was gay in front of our friends.

"You won't," Vic laughed, "you got shitfaced, and I mean completely out of it, with me before I ever knew you were gay and I never had any idea. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, trying to calm myself down. "Are casinos fun?"

"Lots," he answered, helping me carry my bags up to mine and Oli's hotel room.


	8. Last Night (Vegas)

"Can you do my tie too?" I asked Oli after watching him expertly do his. I had always been terrible at tying them - and there was no way I was walking out into a casino looking like an idiot. Oli looked over at me and smiled.

"Yea, sure thing," he said as he walked over towards me. The fact that I had a thing for guys in suits was definitely not helping my nerves calm down once he came close to me, using his tattooed hands to expertly fix my tie (which was a simple white color; didn't want to stand out). To be honest it felt like he took a bit longer than he needed to (maybe lingering a bit?), but once again - it was probably all in my head.

"There you go," he smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver. That would've taken me hours to do," I said as I examined myself in the mirror.

"Takes practice, and lots of it," he said. 

Right after he said that, the dirty thoughts came. Curse my mind for going to Oli tying me up. 

_I bet he is good at it too. I bet he could tie complex knots and keep me in place while he fucked me senseless in whatever position he pleased. Fuck fuck fuck._

I must have gone into a trance thinking about him, as he shook my arm to bring me back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I said, completely oblivious to my surroundings.

"You ready? You've been staring at yourself in the mirror for a while now," he giggled. It was an extremely cute giggle. 

_Okay - I need to get out of this room._

"Yea," I mumbled before walking out of the hotel room before him. While speed walking down the hallway I ran into Vic due to the fact I was looking at my feet while I walked - which I had a history of doing when I was nervous.

"Whoa!" Vic exclaimed before he turned around and saw it was only me.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"You ready to go to the casino?" Oli asked Vic from behind me.

"Yup - no where else I'd rather be."

The three of us finally met up with our other friends and we all got into the RV in order to go to the "Las Vegas Strip". We were staying in a hotel not on the strip since it was cheaper to do so, so we endured the hour drive there.

"Where are we gonna go first?" I asked, attempting to get into the spirit.

"The Marquee Nightclub, Baby!" Mike exclaimed, almost getting us in a wreck.

"Hey! Watch the road!" Vic screamed. Mike gave him a dirty look.

"I don't know if I like the sound of this," I said, looking over at Oli.

"I've never been there but it sounds like fun to me. Give it a try, Kellin," Oli consoled.

"Are there any places for kids to hang?" I asked, half serious and half joking. Beau laughed.

"You can wait outside for us," Mike laughed. I rolled my eyes and decided to just go with it. 

_One night out in Vegas won't hurt me, will it?_

I stood outside the Cosmopolitan (the Marquee Nightclub was a part of it) and stared for a moment. Vic came up and patted me on my back. I could hear loud music playing inside and there were a ton of people (inside and outside the building).

"You ready?" he asked, clearly excited beyond belief. I shook my head no. "Okay. Look - I'll buy you a couple of drinks, alright? And I promise I'll look after you and not let you get too drunk."

"Screw getting drunk, I'm here to party!" Beau shouted before walking inside. Elliott shook his head in embarrassment before walking in after his friend.

"Promise you won't let me slip that I'm gay?" I whispered in Vic's ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Promise." He then moved forward and gave me a hug. "Now let's go have a good time."

The music was fucking loud in the club. Some female DJs where playing at the moment, and there was a huge crowd of people watching. I however, was seated safely on one of the large L-shaped couches in the club, drinking some (amazing) alcoholic beverage Vic had ordered for me. I nodded along to the beat of the song (which was repeating "You and Me" over and over with some electronic beat) and sat alone. That is until some random half naked girl sat down right next to me.

"Hi," she shouted over the loud music. I looked over at her and took in her appearance. Long blonde hair with pink streaks, face completely covered in makeup (which would definitely be fucking ruined by the end of her night), and a neon pink body-con dress. She looked like she walked straight out of a bad porno.

"Um, hi," I stuttered, starting to look around for Vic. Sure enough, he was already walking towards me from the bar.

"What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"He's taken," Vic interrupted.

"I don't see a ring," she smirked. I wanted to disappear.

"His girlfriend is at home. If you want I can call her," Vic practically growled. I had no idea he could be so protective. 

"Ugh. Fine - I get it. I'll back off," she snarled before getting up and walking away.

"Thanks," I said, giving Vic a huge smile.

"No problem. Shit, I wouldn't have wanted her to come on to me. Like, ew. Have you seen Beau and Elliott? Or maybe Oli?"

"No, why?" I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, I was going to see if one of them would hang with you."

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm having fun alone." I really was - listening to music and drinking was actually really nice.

"You sure?"

"Yea. Go have some fun." Vic smiled before almost skipping back to the bar.

Sitting where I was I could see everyone on the dance floor making complete fools out of themselves dancing while drunk. 

_Wait - was that Oli taking over the floor? Oh, God. I'm not sure if I can watch anymore. Alright, I have to go over and stop him before he really regrets this._

I got up and walked over to Oli and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Oli slurred, pulling his arm away from me. I simply grabbed it back and continued dragging him to the couch I had been at.

"You're about to fall, Oli. Sit with me for a while, okay?" I practically screamed in his ear.

"Okay, fine."

To my surprise, he sat still for about two songs. And then he spoke up. "Wanna dance?" he asked, standing up. 

_Was he seriously asking me to dance with him? Okay, yea I think he was._

"Uh, sure-" I started before being yanked up to my feet.

"Good answer."

Oli dragged me to the dance floor ([i]and, oh my God, was a Miley Cyrus song playing?[/i]) and started "dancing" with me. At first it was just stupid like swaying our arms back and forth and him having a huge goofy smile on his face; but after the Miley (I'm almost positive it was her) song stopped and the next one started it changed. He put me in front of him, and he started rocking his hips into mine. We were crushed into the crowd at this point, and I was pretty sure no one was paying attention. And even if they were - they wouldn't remember for long. Everyone in the place was drunk as hell; except for me. I mean, I felt a little buzz but I wasn't slurring my words.

"Having fun, Kellin?" Oli asked, leaning forward in order to ask me. I simply nodded and just hoped that he wouldn't stop dancing with me. I mean, damn, how many times was I going to be that situation? Hell, Oli probably wouldn't even remember it the next day. I made the split second decision to actually dance with him - to play along. (And I won't deny the alcohol might have been influencing me to do it just a tiny bit; if I was completely sober I would be freaking out at that point). I grabbed Oli's wrists and put his arms around my waist. He didn't move them away he instead started touching all over my lower waist. He took it like an invitation to do more. As he started to lift up the front of my shirt, I held my breath. My skin was tingling all over with the anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Hey guys, we're heading to Planet Hollywood because Mike just found out Rihanna is performing tonight so we have no choice," Beau said, tapping Oli on the shoulder. He seemed not at all phased by what we were doing, and Oli didn't stop (well, for a moment).

"Rihanna? Awesome, I'm in. Kellin?" Oli asked me. Damn Mike and his crazy obsession with Rihanna. Things had just been just getting good.

"Yea, totally."

Oli and I made our way out of the crowd, following Beau, and we met up with everyone before walking out into the strip again to walk across the street to Planet Hollywood.


	9. Pour It Up

The crowd was huge for Rihanna's show and I was surprised we were able to get in. I had no idea how much the tickets were - all I knew is that I didn't want to see the credit card bill at the end of our vacation. 

I found a (relatively) secluded spot in the club and sat down. For some reason, I just wasn't up for standing in a huge crowd that night. Well, unless Oli was grinding up against me but that seemed unlikely since I didn't even know where he was now. I sat alone for a while until Beau came over and sat down next to me. He looked a bit upset.

"Something wrong, Beau?" 

"I can't find Elliott. We had both agreed to not go in this crowd and just hang around in here but I think he got lost in that massive sea of people."

"He'll be okay. He can take care of himself," I consoled, patting his shoulder. And while sitting there with Beau I noticed how hot he was. He was slender, yet his muscles were defined in his arms clearly. The tattoos on his arms only made me stare more - and God knows I was already staring enough. His long hair definitely suited him well. 

_I wonder if he would spend the night with me if I asked... Now probably isn't the best time since he is upset about not seeing Elliott, but maybe once he finds him. Maybe I could ask and he-_

"Yea, I don't know about that. He's a really small guy.." He looked like he was about to get up and I grabbed his arm (and to be honest I didn't really want to let go, but that would be weird if I didn't, right?).

"He's twenty-one, Dude. He'll be fine." I said, sternly. 

_Wow, where did that come from?_

"Yea, but..." Beau started, but his face suddenly lit up once he saw Elliott finally make his way through the crowd. He looked like he had been through hell and back (no pun intended). "Elliott!" Beau shouted running up to his blonde friend. I sighed once I realized I was alone again. 

_Where was Vic? Does he have a strange obsession for Rihanna too? I don't think so..._

"Kellin!" Vic shouted from behind me. I turned around and smiled. "Here, take a drink," he said, handing me yet another appealing alcoholic beverage. This time it was cherry flavored, whereas last time it tasted more like lemonade.

"You're gonna make me drunk," I laughed, gesturing for him to sit down beside me. He did and put his arm around my shoulders.

"That's the point!" he slurred, laughing a bit. "Hey, where did Beau and Elliott go off to? I thought they were just here."

"They were," I said as I scanned the room for them. They were no where to be seen.

"They're probably making out somewhere," he said nonchalantly as if that would be completely normal behavior for them.

"What?" I asked, shocked beyond belief at what he had said.

"I think I need to get laid tonight," Vic said out of nowhere, completely ignoring my question. 

_Well, if you would just ask me sometime..._

"Oh? Someone on your mind?" I pried, praying to whoever would listen for him to say me.

"Nope. Just sex. Hot, sweaty fucking sex," he said, biting his lip and looking at me. 

_What do I do in this situation? God knows I just want to kiss those pretty lips of his and get in his lap, but I don't think that is what best friends do. And Vic is my best friend. And to add to it, I'm not even sure he likes boys. He's probably just high. Okay, keep your cool, Kellin. Control yourself._

"Well, I'm sure you could find a girl if you wanted to," I said, sadly. 

"True. See anyone easy?" He replied, spilling a bit of his drink on me in the process. Oh, how I couldn't wait until we left Las Vegas.

"Me," I blurted out after taking a long drink of whatever the hell was in my glass (which was now half gone). Once I realized what I had said I held my breath, nervous for his reaction.

"What?" Vic giggled. "You're easy? I had no idea, Kellin." Vic put his free hand on my thigh. Thank God it was dark in there, because if it wasn't, it would've been way too apparent that I had a boner. I could tell he was joking and maybe - that's what hurt the most. If he wasn't really serious, he shouldn't fucking tease me. He knew damn well I liked guys, and if he wasn't living under a rock, he probably knew that I liked him too. Hell, even our fans know it.

"It was just a joke, Vic," I said, in a much meaner tone than I probably should have. 

"Will you give me a blowjob?" Vic asked, once again slurring his words.


	10. Friends Forever?

I started at Vic in astonishment. My mind started to race and everything got blurry for a second.

_I could suck Vic off. He was giving me the green light to do what I have been imagining for what seemed like years. But I can't - I can't because he's my best friend and he's drunk. That would be taking advantage of him and I knew better._

Vic started moving his hand towards my crotch. I forced myself to summon the strength to grab his wrist and stop him from going any further.

"You're drunk," I said plainly. The words tasted like poison on my tongue.

"And?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. So just drop it, okay?"

"Okay." Vic moved his hand away from me and put it in his lap. He then downed the rest of his drink and smiled. "Just know that you missed an amazing opportunity," he winked. I rolled my eyes. What he didn't realize is that I might have just saved our relationship.

"Oh my God," Mike basically screamed walking up to where Vic and I were sitting. "That performance was the best I have ever seen from her in my whole life! Did you see her ass? It looked amazing in that dress."

"Can we go back to the hotel now? It's getting late," I said, checking my phone. Sure enough it was already twelve AM.

"Oh, okay," Mike said.

_Did it have to take so long to get back to the hotel? At this point I just want to go to bed, and I wouldn't have cared if we had to pay an extra four hundred dollars to get a hotel on the strip; but it was too late for that._

I crawled into my bunk and messed with my phone to pass the time. I could hear Mike snoring quite loudly in his bunk (Beau was the designated driver of the night) and in Oli's - I heard moaning. And I was pretty sure it was Oli moaning. I mean - I had never heard him moan before, but it sounded like it was him. And, oh wow, it was turning me on hearing him. I guessed he just couldn't wait until we got back to the hotel. Which - I can't blame him because there he was sharing a room (with me) and I would rather do it in my bunk too. I may have been horny as hell at the moment, but I was just too plain tired to go through all of the work to reach an orgasm.

Something sounded weird about Oli's moaning though. Almost like - there was another moan going on sometimes in sync with his. Maybe he was watching porn on his phone. Or maybe...

Wait. Where was Vic? I jumped out of my bunk and looked at his bunk - empty. I then went into the back lounge - no Vic. And then into the living area; no sign of him. I then ran to check the passenger's seat. Elliott was sitting there with his feet on the dashboard playing his Nintendo DS.

"You okay, Kellin? You look a bit pale. Drink too much?" Beau asked, looking up at me since he was at a red light.

"Uh, yea, fine. Have you seen Vic?" I asked hurriedly. He shrugged. Elliott paused his game.

"No. Is he in his bunk?" Elliott asked.

I had obviously checked there first and my first instinct was to give Elliott some major sass but thankfully I stopped myself and instead didn't act like a jackass.

"No," I said quietly. I then went and sat down on one of the couches and stared at my hands.


	11. Oliver Sykes Is a Tease

I stayed sitting on the couch the whole ride back to our hotel. During that time I never looked over at Oli's bunk to see if Vic left or not - I was too mad to even think about what was probably going on. The bus came to a halt and I quickly stood up and made my way off of the bus. It was a wonder how I managed to make it drop the steep step off without falling on my face, but I did. As I walked down the hallway to where I thought Oli and I's hotel room was, I realized that I couldn't quite remember the room number. During my confusion, which was caused by being a bit too tipsy, I realized that the number was engraved on the key to it. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was room number 345. I unlocked the door to the hotel room and slammed it behind me, most likely waking up several people in the hotel but I didn't care. All I knew is that I was pissed off that Vic had been fooling around with Oli. 

I laid down onto my bed, not bothering to take my shoes off first. Whilst laying there I became even more angry.

_Why did Vic do this? I didn't have sex with him tonight because he was drunk and I am his friend for God's sake. So what does he do? Go to Oli for a quick fuck? He fucking went to Oliver Sykes? I should've told Vic yes. I should've taken the chance and given him a blow job. If he was going to have drunk sex with someone it should've been me - not Oli. Fuck Oli. I hate the bastard._

The door to the hotel room open and Oli stumbled in - his hair a mess and tie undone. 

_Oh, hell no._

"Feelin' okay, Mate? You got off the bus pretty fast like you were 'bout to be sick or somethin'," Oli said as he entered the room. I stood up off of my bed.

"Fuck you, Oliver!" I shouted, pushing him away. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What the hell, Kellin?" he asked, defensively.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? You fucking slept with Vic!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

"I, what?" Oli asked, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? Kellin, I think you had too much to drink. Now just lay down-"

"No! I will not lay the fuck down! You keep your nasty British hands off of Vic, do you hear me, Sykes? Do you fucking hear me?" I yelled, pushing him in the chest once again. He didn't take it that time though - he grabbed my wrists.

"Kellin! Please sleep this off, okay? I didn't touch Vic, I fucking swear. I. Did. Not. Touch. Vic. What in the world makes even gives you the impression that I did?" Oli said, holding my wrists tightly.

"I heard moaning from your bunk and I couldn't find Vic anywhere on the bus," I said, gritting my teeth. 

_How could he think I was so naive?_

"Oh my God, Kellin. I was just watching a link that Matt had sent me of a porno he liked. Chill the fuck out! I didn't even take my pants off, okay - as if that should even matter to you. For God's sake, Kellin."

"You're such a fucking liar!" I screamed, attempting to free my wrists from him - but I wasn't able to. He instead shoved me against one of the walls and tightened his hold on me.

"Do you think that I could still possibly be turned the fuck on right now if I had just gotten off with Vic in my bunk?" he asked, looking me dead in my eyes.

After he had thrown my back against the wall and held me there I was hopelessly turned on too. Being rough handled and told what to do always got me off - and now he was being rough with me. In my mind I was praying for Oli to make me get down on my knees for him...

"I, uh, you could've just gotten Vic off," I stuttered, not quite meeting his eyes when I said it.

"I don't play like that, Kellin. If I get someone off, they're gonna return the damn favor whether they like it or not."

He said it like he wanted me to do it. As if "they" was me. And, fuck, I wanted it to be me. I wanted to get him off.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, staring at me with lust-filled eyes. We were both hard as hell right then; I could feel his erection through his jeans rubbing against my own. There was only two layers of denim separating us - and I was going insane wanting him.

"No," I said - just to keep fueling our anger towards each other. 

"Well that's just too damn bad," Oli growled, pinning my arms above my head against the wall.

_Just fuck me right here against the wall. I'll do whatever you want - just tell me what it is._

And right as I think he is leaning in to kiss me, he whispers in my ear: "You don't have a choice but to forgive me," he said before letting go of me and stepping back. "Now get some damn sleep, Kellin."

He quickly turned and walked tot he bathroom, leaving me alone. I stood against the wall, stunned for a moment. He had gotten me, and himself, all worked up for nothing. He was a fucking tease.

I figured he was telling the truth, although I didn't know where else Vic could've been at the time. I figured I would just have to ask Vic about it the next day. 

I laid down on my bed before Oli got back in the room and fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.


	12. Games

I woke up due to Oli Sykes for the second time that week - but instead of him simply nudging my arm like the previous time, he was straddling me. And to make things five thousand times worse, I was hard.

_Fuck._

"Oli!" I shouted, attempting to push him off. "Get off of me!" He flashed me a devilish grin, one which I could only assume meant trouble.

"That's not what you said last night," he purred, leaning down to place a kiss on my neck. Last night? 

_What the hell happened last night? Did I tell Oli? Worse yet, did we have sex? Was he telling the truth?_

"What do you mean?" I squeaked. Oli burst out in laughter.

"You should've seen your face!" he teased, still laughing, and still on top of me. He was completely clothed in an old t-shirt and boxers, but it was still getting me hot and bothered for him. Fuck him.

"Yea, I'm sure I looked completely mortified. Now get off of me! Ugh, for such a skinny guy you are strong as hell!" I said as I struggled to push his body off of mine. Oli then pinned my arms down above my head.

"You seem to be enjoying this more than you're admitting to," he smirked, starting to move his hips a bit. The more he did, the harder I got. 

"Oli, if you don't scram I am going to scream!" I shouted. My anger only seemed to fuel his desire to embarrass the hell out of me, though. He leaned down and bit the skin above my collar bone, and it took all I had not to moan aloud, or at least react in some way.

"This is fun," Oli said in between bites and kisses on my exposed skin above the neckline of my shirt. I started kicking my legs in trying to get him off, but I was in no position to where I could kick him.

"Maybe for you!" I grunted, trying to free my arms from his tight grip.

Then, our hotel room door cracked open a bit and Beau stuck his head in.

"Uh, guys?"

"Beau! Beau, help me! Oli won't get off of me! Get him off!" I pleaded, still trying to free myself.

"Don't worry about it, Beau. He would say the safe word if he really wanted me to stop. He likes it rough," Oli said before attacking my poor neck again. I was for sure going to have marks that I was going to have to cover up before going out in public.

"What? What code word? Fuck you, Oli! There is no code word! Beau! Help!" 

Beau giggled.

"I guess, I'll uh, leave you to it then," he said, sounding a bit unsure, and then closed the door again.

"Oliver!" I shouted, glaring at him. He started bouncing up and down on me a bit. And then, I had a brilliant idea. Two could play at this game.

"Oh, fuck, Oli," I moaned, looking him dead in his eyes. Doing so only caused me to get even more turned on (I had no idea that was even possible at that point), but it seemed like I was turning him on too.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's not fair!" Oli said, ceasing all movement. "You sound like a girl when you moan."

"Yea, sure I do - that's why you have a boner now, okay. I don't even sound close to what a girl sounds like moaning."

"Yes, you do! It sounds like a fuckin' porno. My hard on has nothing to do with you! Now, this is my game, not yours and I am determined to win it."

"How the hell do you win? Make me come?"

"No, but as close to it as I can get," he replied, starting to grind his hips into mine again. I would've started the "fake" moaning again, but I was too busy trying to figure out how in the hell I was going to get him off of me before things really got bad.

"Got any kinks you want to tell me about?" he whispered into my ear before nibbling on it and sending shivers down my spine. Fuck him. 

_Fuck. No, I don't have a thing for him. No. I will not fall for this tattooed freak on top of me. Hell no._

"Nope," I replied harshly.

"Oh, I bet you do," he cooed, kissing down the side of my neck.

"Hey guys, if you hope to go to the casino I would get your asses out of bed right about now because we are heading out. And Oli? I enjoy torturing Kellin just as much as the next guy, but if I were you I'd save it for later and come on," Mike said through the door. I assumed Beau had told him what was going on.

Oli grinned down at me before finally climbing off. I internally whined from the loss of contact with him, then immediately cursed myself for doing so.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Now I had a boner from hell and I had to go out in public. 

"Need to use the restroom for a minute?" Oli teased, taking his shirt off and beginning to put his dress shirt on. 

_Yes, Oliver. Yes, I do need a minute to myself._

"No," I mumbled angrily. We got dressed and ran down to the RV where our friends were waiting on us.

"Finally!" Mike said angrily, and as soon as Oli shut the door behind us, he sped off. As I looked around for somewhere to sit, I noticed Vic ushering me to the back lounge. I walked in and Vic closed the door behind me.

"Well?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"Well, what?"

"I heard what happened between you and Oli," Vic replied, sitting down on the black couch.

"What? So?"

"And did you like it?" he asked. I gave him an astonished look.

"No! How can you even say that? I do not like him at all. He's such an asshole."

"Your bottom half seems to disagree," Vic chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed, looking down at myself. And, fuck yes, it was obvious. Why were all of my pants skin tight? Why did I even wear tight pants? Vic laughed.

"It's okay, you know..."

"Ugh! No it's not! Okay, yes, I am gay and yes, he got me turned on, but that doesn't mean I like him!" I argued.

"Sure," Vic said, obviously lying.


	13. Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted because of the lovely sleepingwith_jaden. Thank you for your comment! <3

Vic and I exited the back room after conversing about the incident with Oli, and we both took seats on opposing couches in the living area. I sat down next to Elliott and Vic sat next to Oli. I looked up at Oli to see what he was doing and turns out he had been looking at me. I immediately looked away, turning beet red due to embarrassment.

I hated feeling the way I did about him.

"Hey, Vic. Do me a favor and don't get white girl wasted again tonight," Mike said. I looked over at Vic and giggled.

"You got white girl wasted last night?" I asked, laughing. Vic glared at the back of Mike's seat.

"No! I mean, I was wasted, but not like a girl!" Vic argued.

"I had to hold your hair while you puked in the RV toilet," Mike said, simply.

"Wait, you were puking in the bathroom on the way home?" I asked. Suddenly it all made sense. Oli hadn't lied to me; Vic hadn't been with him. Vic was getting sick.

_Oh my God, Oli told the truth._

"Yes," Vic said, drawing out the word - like a teenage girl. I smiled to myself. "Why does that please you?" Vic asked.

"Uh, oh - it doesn't. I'm sorry you got sick."

"Uh huh," Oli said sarcastically. I could kill him. Although I don't think I could do that. I could punch him. Now that, I could do.

"Shut up," I mumbled angrily towards him. He smirked.

"Or what?" He said with his thick, British accent that I was finding to be more attractive every time he spoke.

"Or I'll punch you," I replied, glaring at him. Vic looked between us and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mind if I sit here?" Beau asked, pointing to the spot between Elliott and I.

"No, go right ahead," I said, a bit rudely. I shouldn't have, but I was in no mood to be nice. Beau didn't seem to notice my tone, and he sat down anyways. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and began scrolling through my Twitter, attempting to calm down a bit before we got to the casino. In the corner of my eye I noticed Beau slightly touching Elliott's thigh, which kind of shocked me. I had no idea if he was making a move on him, or just being affectionate. I had heard blessthefall was a very close knit band, and had seen them touch in interviews, but did straight guys do that? I mean, I wouldn't have done that to Vic, but that was only because he knew that I was gay and he might have taken it as me making a move on him. But maybe if you are straight, you could do that kind of thing with your best friend. Or maybe, you didn't. Hell, I didn't know. When I snuck another glance over at the gap between Beau and Elliott, I noticed Elliott had scooted closer to Beau, closing the gap between their legs.

"We are here, ladies and gentlemen, and I hope you brought some cash. Cause we're gonna party all night long!" Mike shouted, almost tripping over himself to get out the door.

"He gets too excited over these things," I said, smiling.

"Eh, he's just acting like the rest of us feel," Vic replied, walking out after his brother. 

****

We went to the casino in Planet Hollywood, which we had been to the previous night to see Rihanna. When I walked in I immediately got a rush of anxiety due to the sheer amount of people there. I rushed over to Vic's side.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, looking around at all the girls dancing on top of the tables.

"Gamble, what do you think?" Vic laughed and then looked concerned when he noticed I was looking nervous. "Hey, why don't you try the slots? They're fun if it's your first time," he suggested. I spotted a row of empty chairs to the slot machines and nodded.

"Yea, I think I'll do that. And one more thing, where are the drinks?" I asked, looking around nervously still. I really needed something to calm me the fuck down. Vic smiled and pointed over to a bar. "Right, thanks."

I spent a while at the slot machines and only managed to lose about twenty dollars, thankfully. Although I did win a dollar once, that was canceled out by the amount I had to spend to win it. I became bored and set out to look around the casino for my friends. I was on my third drink and finally feeling good. I spotted Beau sitting at a table, with Elliott in his lap. Beau had his arms around Elliott's waist and he was smiling like crazy, looking like he loved Elliott to pieces.

"Yes!" Elliott screamed, throwing his arms up in the air, apparently winning some amount of money. Beau laughed and brushed some of Elliott's hair so that it wasn't in his friend's face. I had forgotten that Beau never drank, and so he was the only one of us that was completely sober. So anything I saw him do - was not influenced by anything at all. That was him. I smiled and walked over to the two and sat down beside them at the table.

"Hey guys," I said as I tried to figure out how the game was played. There were coins involved, and the table had a lot of numbers and squares all over it. It would most likely be next to impossible for me to learn how it worked while I was drinking.

"Hey," Beau smiled. He looked so happy. I wished I had someone like Beau to hold me like he did Elliott. I mean, I didn't even know if they are together romantically, but I still would've like to have a friend like that. "Have you ever played Roulette before?"

"Uh, no. How do you play?" Elliott smiled hugely.

"It's easy," he slurred, "place bets on where that little ball lands and win lots of money!" Beau looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, yes - I think Kellin sees that. Anyways, like he said - you place bets on what you think that ball will land on. Without getting too complicated, you can bet on one number, groups of two, three, and four, red or black numbers, odd or even or-"

"Yea, okay. I bet $50 on seventy-one," I smirked.

"Dude, the odds of that happening are like-" Beau started before being cutoff by the one and the only Oliver Sykes.

"Does it matter? Let him have some fun," Oli said before taking the seat to the left of me. I looked over at him and we actually smiled at each other. "Now come on, seventy-one!" Oli shouted.

"I'm playing it safe," Elliott said, placing a bet that I had no idea what it meant on the board. The barely clothed woman running the game spun the ball and all our eyes focused on it. As it spun Oli reached under the table and grabbed my hand. And for the first time, I felt like I liked him. But I forgot about it the instant the ball landed on - seventy-one.

"Yes!" I screamed, jumping up out of my seat. Oli celebrated with me and hugged me.

"Wha- what?" Elliott stuttered, completely in shock.

"You just won almost two grand!" Beau exclaimed, covering his mouth.

"I wanna get a hotel room here with it," I said suddenly. Ever since I had calmed down (due to the alcohol), I had been thinking about how cool it would be to actually stay in the hotel - especially in one of the nicer suites. "One of the best. Want to share with me, Oli?" I asked, sweetly. Fuck the fact Beau and Elliott are right by us, they were acting more gay than I ever have in public. Oli smirked.

"Hell yeah."


	14. Kellin Quinn Is a Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to both sleepingwith_jaden and TotallyNotADude for commenting on this story and keeping me posting! Love you both <333

Oli walked with me up to the counter to get a hotel room. The woman standing there looked up and smiled at us.

"Hi! Can I help you with something?" She asked, a little too cheerfully. She had medium length (obviously dyed) blonde hair that actually looked good with her skin tone. Ugh, leave it to me to notice subtle things about people's hair.

"Uh, yes. I'd like to book a hotel room for tonight. What's the best I can get for two grand?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the counter. Oli stood right beside me, our hips were almost touching.

"Well, between you and me," she whispered, leaning forward on the counter, "I think the BLANK BLANK suites are the best for your money. Just a suggestion though. They are around seven hundred a night."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, I need your name and credit card and then I can give you your keys," she said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

I gave her the information she needed and then she gave me two cards to the room. I walked up the stairs fairly quickly, considering how drunk I was. Oli followed and as soon as I swiped the keys to our room, 269, we both stood there with our mouths hanging open,

"This is amazing," Oli commented, slowly walking in, as if any moment he was going to make a wrong move and wake up from a dream. Straight ahead after you walked into the hotel room there was a large window, allowing us to see the Las Vegas strip - which was lit up and looked amazing in the nighttime. I shut the door behind me and walked to where Oli was standing, staring out at the city.

"It's so pretty," I said, sitting down on the couch in the center of the room, which was angled so that I could still see out the window.

"You know, when I agreed to go on this vacation I thought it was going to be a week of just sitting around being bored as hell and getting shitfaced so that I wouldn't go insane. But it's ended up that gettin' drunk off my ass is just something else I'm doin' to have fun," Oli said, not turning his gaze towards me. I guess he was just saying that he was having a good time, when he thought he wasn't going to.

"Me too. And to be completely honest with you, I thought it was going to suck because you were coming along," I said, palms getting sweaty. Oh God, what have I said? He's probably going to kill me now. He's going to murder me. We're alone in a hotel room and no one would hear.

But all he did is laugh.

"Despite what you and most people think," he said, walking towards where I was sitting now, "I never thought badly of you. I just tease people I like. Believe me, if I didn't like you I would've never paid attention to your stupid meet and greet prices and shit." I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Really?" I asked. Oli sat down beside me.

"Yea," he said, sliding a hand onto my thigh, reminding me of the way Beau had to Elliott on the RV the other day. I stiffened up a bit when he started moving his hand back and forth.

"This bothering you?" Oli cooed, moving his hand dangerously close to my crotch. All I wanted was to have sex at this point. And there was no way he didn't know it. The sexual tension between us had become almost unbearable. I was done with waiting. I wanted his skin touching mine - now.

"Hell no," I breathed, immediately biting my lip afterwords, as he had put his palm over my erection. Oli squeezed it once and smirked. I closed my eyes briefly and told myself to not be embarrassed about it and to just let go finally. I got up, which shocked Oli at first, and then sat down in Oli's lap. I leaned forward and kissed Oli on the lips tenderly, and he placed his hands on my hips. I took that as a green light and I started kissing him harder. 

I had sobered up enough since being in the Casio, thankfully, so that the kiss wasn't sloppy. It was hot and wet, with plenty of tongue. I was trying my best to get Oli turned on and wanting me more than anything he had ever wanted in his life.

"Fuck," Oli moaned when I broke the kiss and simply started rocking my hips into his. He slid his hands into the back of my shirt and started touching all over my bare skin. I felt Oli becoming harder and harder the more I teased him, which only turned me on even more. I was so excited to finally have him lusting for me I could barely contain myself. I stood up and started undoing my jeans, but Oli brushed my hands out of the way and started doing it himself. He undid them and yanked both my jeans and boxers down to my knees in one swift motion, causing some pre-cum to seep from the tip of my cock. Oli then wrapped his tattooed hand around it and gave it a couple of quick strokes, running his index finger over the tip each time. 

Oli then sunk to his knees and hungrily took my cock into his mouth, using both of his hands to hold it while he sucked. It was a bit sloppy since he was quite drunk, but I didn't care. Fuck all the teasing that is usually done I wanted to get to the point. I gasped when he took it as far as he could. The sound of him gagging around it alone was enough to send me over the edge - but thankfully I was able to hold on. Oli stopped sucking my dick and stood up. His lips were red and slick looking. Fuck.

"Take off your pants," Oli commanded. I wasted no time in doing so, and once I did he pointed to the couch.

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Sit down," he growled, which I did imminently. He got on his knees in front of me and spread my legs wide open, causing me to whimper a bit in anticipation. 

"Angle your hips better," Oli said. I angled them so that he had total access to my opening. He stuck his index and middle fingers into his mouth in order to lube them up with his salava and then pulled them out and placed them at my entrance. I cried out a bit when he pushed in both at the same time, slowly moving them in and out. 

"Ah, ah, mmhm, Oli," I stuttered, both from pain and pleasure. He kept fucking me with his fingers, making scissoring motions every once in a while, trying to get me prepped for him. It hurt - but it was slowly feeling better. He then seemed to hit a spot that felt really fucking good. I bucked my hips forward


	15. That's What Best Friends Are For, Of Course

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on our hotel room door. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Oli's arm wrapped around my waist. Holy. Shit. That really happened. We had gotten each other off.. Oh my God. He knows I'm gay. What am I going to do?

I slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake Oli up, and looked out the peephole of the hotel room door. I let out a sigh of relief - it was Vic. I quickly opened the door and let him in.

"Dude," he said, looking me over.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I didn't have anything else to wear to bed." I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You got laid!" he exclaimed, patting me on the back. I put the glass down I had in my hand and looked at him.

"And why do you say that?" I asked defensively.

"Uh, maybe because of the dry cum in your hair. Or maybe all the white stains on your boxers. Adding in the fact you shared a nice hotel room with Oliver last night, one can only assume-"

"Okay, Yes. We had sex. And now I'm like, super scared that he is going to remember and that he will tell everyone I am gay and-"

"Dude. Oli is bi. Chill," Vic said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"You heard me. He told me a couple years back. I'm just telling you that he won't judge you, and I highly doubt he's gonna spread the word that you are, well, you know. He probably thinks you are bisexual too."

I felt a wave of relief hit me when Vic told me that. Thank God I don't have to worry about Oli freaking out. That took a lot off of my shoulders.

"Is there really cum in my hair?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Or rather - attempting to run a hand through it. It felt as if someone had put glue in my hair the previous night. Fuck.

"Yea. You need some help getting it out?" Vic asked, nicely.

"Whoa, what? You'd help me get it out of my hair?"

"Well, yea. What are best friends for?"

"Well, I didn't know best friends helped you get dried cum out of your hair, but I'm not complaining," I laughed.

"And besides, we need to get down to the casino and get with the guys. We're leaving in a couple of hours to go see a movie, you know - you might wanna hang out here first," Vic said, walking with me to the bathroom.

"Yea, okay. Let's just focus on getting this out of my hair first. How come you came and woke us up instead of the usual Beau?" I asked. Vic turned on the faucet and grabbed some of the hotel shampoo.

"Oh, he's busy playing Roulette with Elliott. Elliott just won't stop until he wins something more than what you did. He's jealous I think." Vic pointed at the sink. "Lean down so I can wash your hair."

I did as I was told and Vic started running his hands through my hair, getting every bit of it wet. As he did, I started to get a bit turned on. Why, Kellin, why? Why must you be so horny all of the damn time?

"Oh," is all I responded with. I was too busy thinking about Vic. About how I'd love for him to stop messing with my hair and just fuck me right then and there over the bathroom counter. To pull my boxers down to my ankles and just-

"Kellin?" Vic said, causing me to come back to reality.

"Yea?"

"You can stand up now," he said, laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked, taking the towel he was handing to me and drying my hair.

"I had told you several times to stand up. It's like you were on another planet," he said, with a huge smile - one which I couldn't resist.

"Oh, sorry. Yea, my thoughts were elsewhere."

"I can, uh - tell," he laughed, glancing down at my crotch. Oh, great. Just what I needed. I blushed hard and turned away.

"Thinking about last night?" he asked, almost unable to contain his giggles. I rolled my eyes. If only he knew.

"No," I replied, simply. I grabbed a comb and started attempting to untangle the knots in my mess of hair.

"Uh, huh. Well anyways, I'm gonna go back downstairs. I guess meet us down there when you're done? Be sure to bring Oli with you."

"Okay. Yea. See you in a bit."

Vic then left the bathroom (and then I'm assuming the hotel room). I finished drying my hair and then walked into the bedroom and attempted to find my discarded jeans.

"Hey Oli. Time to wake up." I found my jeans and slid them one. Fuck, they were tight. I wonder if Oli would be down for some morning sex?

"Mmhm," he mumbled and then rolled over to his other side so that his back was towards me.

"Come on, Sleepyhead. We need to go enjoy the last bit of the casino before we go see a movie." I then found my shoes and started sliding them on.

"Five more minutes," he said, almost pleading me to let him sleep.

"Nope. It's almost eight, Oli. And besides, Vic told me to bring you down with me. So, sorry. I can't."

"Ugh, fine," he mumbled, rolling out of the bed dramatically. I handed him his shoes.

"Thanks," he said sleepily.

"No problem," I replied awkwardly. Did he even remember last night? Should I bring it up?

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, standing up and looking in the mirror in order to fix his hair.

"Oh, uh, no. It's just I was thinking about-"

"Last night?" Oli asked.

"Yea." My hands started to sweat a bit.

"Don't worry, I remember. It was good."

"Good?" I asked, following him through the hotel and out the door.

"No, that wasn't the word I was looking for. Exceptional, maybe? Yes. That works." He looked back at me once while he was talking and smirked.

"Really?" I walked beside him through the hallway.

"Yea. Best I've had in a while to be honest with you." I almost tripped when Oli said that, but thankfully I didn't. Holy fuck, he thought I was good.


	16. Accidental Voyeurism

"Finally, we are getting out of here," I said, walking out of the casino. Oli walked beside me, and the rest of our friends were behind us.

"What was so bad about that place? I liked it," Oli responded, fixing his hair because the wind was blowing it into his face. His hair looked good long, I hoped he doesn't cut it anytime soon.

"I just don't like the atmosphere-" I said, but I was cut off by Elliott.

"That's big talk coming from the person that won two grand last night," he whined.

"Elliott, be nice," Beau said, putting his arm around Elliott's skinny shoulders. He rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms.

"I wasn't trying to win. I was just playing so that I wasn't bored out of my mind," I said to him. He only grunted in response.

"I hope they have alcohol at the movie theater," Elliott mumbled.

"Elliott, they don't have alcohol at movie theaters! You've already had enough today, especially since it's only four PM!" Beau told Elliott, still walking with his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"I haven't had that much!" Elliott said before almost falling on his face due to tripping over himself.

"Look at you! You're tripping over your-" Beau argued before being cut off by Mike.

"You two are arguing like a married couple!" Mike exclaimed, clearly becoming annoyed with their bickering.

"Well, we just aren't married, yet-" Elliott started before Beau intervened.

"Alright, what movie are we seeing?" Beau asked our group, clearly interrupting Elliott.

"The Fault In Our Stars," Vic quickly suggested.

"Hell no! We've already seen that!" Mike whined.

"Hey! I went and saw that last Harry Potter movie with you ten times and you're whining about two times?" Vic argued.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two was the best movie of our generation!"

"How about the new transformers movie?" Oli suggested. I smiled.

"Yea, that sounds good," I added.

"Okay, yea - fine," Mike agreed.

"So the transformers movie it is!" Beau exclaimed, bringing Elliott in for a one armed hug before we all entered the theater.

***

"Let's sit in the back," Oli suggested as we walked to the viewing room with our popcorn in hand. I nodded and followed him as he chose us seats in the very back row. No one was sitting in the back row, but the row in front of us was filled. I saw Vic and Mike sit in the front while Beau and Elliott sat in the same row as us, but several seats away.

After a while of watching the previews I looked over at Beau and noticed Elliott was trying to sit on top of him, and not in the usual friendly sense. He was trying to face Beau and get in his lap. Beau was attempting to push him off but Elliott kept on.

"What are you looking at?" Oli asked, causing me to jump.

"Uh, that," I said, pointing over to our friends. Elliott had succeeded in straddling Beau and was kissing on Beau's neck.

"Holy shit," Oli said.

"Yea."

To be honest I wasn't exactly surprised, but at the same time I was. I had always felt that they were close to one another.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. There was something about the way Elliott was going after Beau that just made me want to watch. Beau started kissing and biting Elliott's neck and Elliott threw his head back. Luckily for them they were in the back, and the movie was on at that point, so they weren't at a high risk of being caught. But God, I was glad I could see. I was getting a serious hard-on just watching them. And while doing so, I felt Oli's hand on my thigh. I looked down at his tattooed hand and then up at him.

"What-"

"Shut up," Oli hissed. He moved his hand towards my area and started slowly massaging my erection. Holy fuck. My heart started pounding so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I looked back over at Beau and Elliott. It looked like Beau was moving his hands up the back of Elliott's shirt now. I moaned silently as Oli squeezed my crotch.

"I love the sound of you moaning," Oli whispered, repeating the motion that had caused me to react. I bit my lip this time, trying my best not to draw attention. Oli then started unbuttoning my jeans. I didn't protest at all. He pulled my dick out of my boxers and looked over at our friends.

"You like watching Elliott tease Beau like that? Do you like seeing Beau thrust his hips up into Elliott's, desperately attempting to feel anything to release the tension in his cock?" Oli breathed into my ear while slowly stroking my dick. I bucked my hips into Oli's hand and moaned a "yes" in response. A loud explosion sounded in the movie and the rest of the room jumped; I was just glad they weren't paying attention as to what was going on around them.

Elliott got off of Beau and down onto his knees in front of him. Beau kept shaking his head and saying something that I assumed was along the lines of "no", but Elliott wasn't listening. The blonde made several movements that looked like he was undoing Beau's jeans. But because it was dark couldn't tell exactly what was going on. But once I saw Elliott lean forward as far as he did I knew he had taken Beau's cock out and was sucking it.

"Oh, fuck yea. Look at Elliott sucking Beau's dick. He doesn't give a shit who sees he just wants to please that cock. I bet Elliott's gagging himself on it. I bet he's fucking drooling all over that dick," Oli murmured into my ear while looking over at them with me.

"Uh, Oli," I moaned, my hips jerking forward hard.

"Fuck yeah, Kellin. Tell me what you see," Oli whispered, speeding up the pace of his strokes.

"Uh, fuck. Elliott is sucking Beau down his fucking throat. Beau's putting his fingers in Elliott's hair - oh, fuck yea. God, I hope he cums down his throat. Oh fucking hell, God, Oli. It looks like Beau's cumming. Oh fuck, Oli, I'm close. Fuck, he's cumming on Elliott's face. Uh, uh," I moaned. Oli leaned down quickly and put his pretty fucking lips around the head of my dick and I came into his mouth. He stayed there until I was through and sat back up, and then re-clothed me. I leaned back in my seat, attempting to catch my breath.

I looked over at Beau and Elliott, and saw Beau wiping Elliott's face off with a napkin and they were both laughing. They loved each other.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" I asked Oli, whom was taking a drink of his Coke.

"No. You can do that later," he smirked at me. I reached over and grabbed his hand to watch the rest of the movie. I had no idea what was going on in it, but I didn't care. My thoughts weren't on the movie at all. I was realizing that I was falling in love with the crazy tattooed freak named Oliver Sykes.


	17. Raincheck

"That movie was so shitty!" Mike shouted once we were out of the movie theater. Vic nodded in agreement.

"Oh man, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed for how bad a movie was before," Vic said. He then looked over at me. "What did you think, Kellin?" 

"I, uh, yea it was pretty bad," I stuttered. I had no idea what was happening in the second half of it since I had been a bit distracted during the first. Oli chuckled at me. I glared over at him playfully.

"What did you think, Elliott?" Oli asked, being a complete and total dickhead. Elliott froze up a lot worse than I did, and blushed really hard.

"I, I fell asleep. I was really tired," he replied. I have to admit, the kid was quick on his feet sometimes.

***

"God, I hate leaving this place," Mike said, buckling his seatbelt.

"I don't, I cannot wait to get to the beach," I replied with a huge grin on my face. 

While I was cleaning off my bunk so that I could lay down, I looked over at Oli, whom was crawling into his. I remembered that I promised to return the favor that he did for me in the theaters, so I stopped what I was doing, and crawled into his bunk. I was pretty sure no one noticed; not that I cared at the moment.

"Hey," I purred, getting on top of him. He had been laying on his back with his eyes closed, but they were now wide open and a smile was forming on his lips.

"What, I don't get to sleep around here?" he joked before kissing my lips softly. I smiled into the kiss and he brought a hand up to play with my hair.

"You weren't really trying to sleep, were you? You knew I would be in here to play with you," I said in between quick kisses.

"You know me too well," he replied, pulling me close. In the middle of our messing around, his phone beeped.

"Mm, hold on," Oli said, pulling away from our kiss. I stuck out my bottom lip as I watched him unlock his phone and type something. "Hey, I need some time alone."

"What? We were just getting started-"

"Yea, I know. Raincheck, okay?"

"Yea. That's fine," I sighed, awkwardly getting out of his bunk again. When I got out I saw that Beau was standing right in front of me. I almost fell over due to shock.

"Dude, chill," Beau said, laughing. "I know what's going on. I think everyone does by now." 

I looked around to see if anyone else had seen.

"Are you serious?" I asked, in disbelief. I thought we had been subtle about doing things.

"Well, Elliott and I know. I don't know about Mike and Vic. But I can only assume they've pieced it together. You were out of his bunk fast though I have to say..."

"He had something more important to do," I said, frowning.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Someone texted him I think."

And our conversation ended there. Beau went to his bunk and I went back to mine, and didn't get any sleep on the ride to the beach. I felt terrible that he had kicked me out of his bunk. It's like he didn't want me in his personal life - and that bothered me a lot.


	18. It Felt Like A Movie

"I'm trying to sunbathe, here," Vic whined to me, emphasizing "trying". I laughed at him for sounding like a five year old. 

"Oh, you are? Let me stand over here, then," I said, scooting over so that I was blocking even more of his sunlight. Vic rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he pleaded, pushing his sunglasses down and glaring at me.

"But it's so fun messing with you, Vic!" I laughed, before moving out of his way. "And besides, aren't you tan enough?"

"Excuse me? That's racist," he said, but I could see the smile he was holding back. I knew him too well.

"Yea?"

"Yea," he replied, this time not hiding his smile.

"Are you just gonna lay on the beach all day or are you gonna get off your lazy asses and have fun?" Oli asked, walking up towards us from the ocean - dripping salt water. God damn he looked hot as fuck. Too bad we were in the middle of a crowded beach; I would've let him fuck me right then and there.

"Lay here," Vic replied, laying his head back and ignoring Oli.

"And you?" Oli asked me, wiping some water off of his face. I looked him up and down before answering.

"Sure, I'll come play with you, Oli," I flirted, walking over towards him. At least it was just going to be him and I. I mean, I love Vic and all - but he's no Oli. I can't flirt with Vic and get away with it; it would ruin our friendship. But with Oli? I could do anything. And I liked that feeling of comfort with him. Although I was still a bit irked by him sending me away from his bunk, I was hardly thinking about it at this point - his body was getting most of my attention.

"Good," he said as we walked together towards the ocean. 

"I feel fish at my feet!" I shrieked, backing up from the water. Oli laughed at me.

"They won't hurt you! You just gotta get in!" He then grabbed my arm and dragged me deeper into the fishy water.

"Ah! Oli!" 

"See? A lot better now. They're friendly fish, I promise."

"Friendly? They are swarming my legs!" I pulled one leg out of the water and looked to see if there were any fish hanging off of me. There weren't.

"Quit being so dramatic."

"Easy for you to say; you're apparently used to it." I trudged through the water beside him, trying my best to ignore the constant nipping sensation on my ankles.

"So, what about that rain check?" Oli said. We were about knee deep in ocean water now; and plenty far enough from anyone to hear us.

"Not right here!" I exclaimed, looking at him with a shocked look.

"Yes, right here," he growled into my ear. I stayed silent for a moment; trying to figure out what the hell I was gonna say to get out of it, but then he spoke up. "You should've seen your face!" He laughed, almost tripping and falling into the water.

"You jackass!" I said, laughing too. I pushed him forward and he fell face first into the ocean. He came up and spit water at me, before pulling me down into the water with him. "Hey!"

"You started this!" He said, splashing me with water. I blinked out the water and splashed him back. And we kept on for a while.

"Stop, stop," I cried, covering my face with my arms. Oli pried them apart and crashed his lips onto mine. We were laughing as we did, and I draped my arms on his shoulders. The waves were calm and softly crashed on us, splashing up a bit, but not enough to be annoying. I felt like I was in a movie somehow; that it was all too perfect.

If only I had known.


	19. Laced With Love

Oli and I laid beside each other on our respective towels, breathing heavily because we had just raced each other back to the shore.

"I won," Oli said in between heavy gasps for oxygen. I shook my head back and forth.

"No, you didn't," I coughed, "Ask anyone. I clearly won by at least two seconds."

"I'll ask once I don't look embarrassingly exhausted," he laughed. I laughed with him.

After a minute of us catching our breath, Oli rolled ontop of me, causing me to gasp. I looked at him like he was crazy, but then remembered what Beau had told me: 

_"I know what's going on. I think everyone does by now"_

I kissed Oli and put my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed right under my ear.

"Mm, Kellin. I want to make you cum right now in front of all our friends," Oli whispered in my ear, rocking his hips into mine. To be honest, they probably wouldn't have seen. We had picked a spot on the beach were not many people were (and if they had been there, then there were gone now), and our friends were fairly far away from us. Not to mention it was pretty dark at the time. And as usual - I was horny. "I want to have them see how much of a dirty slut you are."

"Oh, God, Oli. I would love that," I said, running my hands up and down his bare sides. 

"Then take your shorts off," he said, kissing down my neck and onto my chest. My heart beat faster as Oli got off of me momentarily for me to pull them down. "God, damn, I will never get over how fucking hot you are," he said, running his hands down my chest and then stopping right above my crotch. 

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, looking at his face. 

"You always nice and hard, you know that?" he commented before grabbing me and pumping my cock.

"Uh huh," I moaned, closing my eyes. 

"I like that about you," he said, touching me and making me feel oh, so good. I bucked my hips up into his hand involuntarily and he smirked.

"Mmhm," I replied, gripping the towel on both sides of me. 

"Beg for it," he growled, spitting on his hand and making it slide better on my dick - causing me to tremble a bit. 

"Pl- please," I pleaded, watching his tattooed hand work my cock. I wondered if Vic saw us; if he was watching and getting turned on by seeing Oli get me off. The very thought make me get even harder. God, I hope he was watching.

"Not good enough," he scolded, moving his hand slower.

"Jesus, Oli, please... I can't think of how else to - oh, fuck yes - beg," I stuttered, watching him start to speed up his pace.

"Will you cum for me, Baby?" He asked me. I was shocked. He had just called me "baby". I mean, I should've been focused on the sex - but hearing that pulled me out of it for a moment and made me feel extremely close to him. Oh no.

"Uh huh. Keep going," I replied, pushing myself towards him. Hopefully he didn't notice the way his words affected me. I pushed the thoughts of how I felt towards him towards the back of my mind.

"Yea, cum for me. Let me see you cum all over your pretty chest, Kellin."

And that's all he had to say for me to lose it.

 

***

"So, since it's the second to last night we have on vacation," Mike said in between huge bites of his lobster, "I thought that maybe each of us could say some highlights of our experience so far."

"Since when did you become so sentimental?" Vic questioned his brother.

"Since now. Now, I guess Vic should go first, since he is my brother."

"Awe, so sweet," Vic said sarcastically. "Okay, well. I walked five thousand miles to get a new tire for an RV, I washed someone else's hair for the first time-"

"What?" Mike interrupted. I looked at Vic with a glare. Vic ignored both of us.

"I tried lobster for the first time," Vic continued, taking a bite of his brother's food.

"Hey! Give that back!" Mike yelled. I started laughing and almost choked on the wine I was drinking.

"How? Throw it up?" Vic asked, laughing his ass off.

"Some people are trying to eat here," Oli said, chewing his food slowly and glaring at the two brothers. I was trying my best not to laugh too loud.

"Well, I guess I will go now," Mike said, angrily glaring at his brother. "I saw Rihanna for the tenth time, I won fifty dollars on the slots in Vegas, I got laid three times... Oh! And I got two lap dances."

"How did you get laid three times?" Vic asked," you always shared a room with me!"

"I wasn't always in the room," Mike smirked. "Okay, your turn, Kellin."

I was silent for a moment, attempting to think of the things that had happened to me other than having sex with Oli.

"I stopped hating Oli - which, by the way, I never thought would happen, I won two grand in Vegas, stayed in a nice hotel in the Cosmopolitan, saw Rihanna for the first and last time, and... I think that's about it," I said, smiling afterwards. It had been a damn good vacation so far.

***

"Are you swaying your hips?" Oli asked me. I was walking in front of him to our hotel room, and I had, indeed, been attempting to woo him. I had been attempting to grab his attention for most of the night.

"Maybe..." I teased, turning around and walking backwards while looking at him. His hair was a total mess; but I liked it like that. It was sexy.

"Someone's trying to get fucked," he purred, getting closer to me and pressing a kiss to my lips. We stopped walking and instead started to makeout in the middle of the hallway. Oli pushed me up against a wall and grinded his hips into mine softly while kissing my lips.

"I'd loved to get fucked by you," I whispered into his ear, kissing his neck afterwards. He lead us to our hotel room and promptly opened the door, all while still kissing on me. We were damn lucky we didn't get caught that night.

***

"Look, Kellin!" Oli exclaimed, bending over to pick up a sand dollar out of the sand. He brushed it off a bit and held it out for me to see.

"Wow, it's the first one I've seen before," I said, looking at it in awe. It was a lot prettier than all the other shells I had seen before. It wasn't big, it was about twice the size of a quarter, but it was beautiful nonetheless. "It's so pretty," I said, smiling up at him.

"I know," he said, flipping it over and examining the back of it. He then looked over at the sunset. "The sunset is really pretty too."

And it was. The sky was a mixture of pinks and oranges; making the scene look like something out of a magazine. I stared in awe for a moment before Oli turned my face towards his and kissed me. We were where our friends could see, I'm sure, but I don't think anyone else could. I kissed him back, and he pulled away.

"Let's sit down," he whispered into my ear.

We both sat down side by side on a towel, looking out at the ocean together. The sun was setting fast; and now a dark orange color was covering everything. Oli reached over and grabbed my hand; interlacing our fingers. He didn't say a word; and neither did I. We didn't need to say anything. And after a while, I could've sworn I heard Oli softly crying, but I didn't ask if he was - and it was too dark to see.

I didn't say a word about it.

"You guys?" Beau said from behind us.

"Yea?" I answered, turning around to look at him; or at least what I could see illuminated by the moonlight.

"It's eleven o'clock. You planning on sleeping on the beach? Or in a comfy bed?"

I looked over at Oli. "Hotel room?" I asked.

He nodded in response and stood up.

Once we were in our respective beds and the lights were turned off, Oli spoke.

"You wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked, sounding very - broken? What was going on with him?

"Yea, of course!" I said enthusiastically.

I laid beside him on my side, and he draped his arm around my waist.

"Where'd you put your sand dollar? You remembered it, didn't you?" I asked, trying to cheer him up a bit from whatever was getting him down. I was beginning to think I really did hear him crying at the beach.

He lifted his arm off of my waist and pointed in the dark at his nightstand.

"I put it on there. I didn't forget it."

"That's good. I really liked it."

"Yea, me too."

Oli scooted closer to me. It was getting warm underneath the covers with Oli so close, but I didn't dare move from him. I enjoyed the feeling of him by me way too much.

"Goodnight," I said, yawning afterwards.

"Goodnight," he replied, kissing the back of my neck lightly. Something about the kiss felt different. Was it - that it was laced with love instead of lust?


	20. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to sleepingwith_jaden for reminding me to update this! <3

I woke up alone in Oli's bed.

"Oli?" I called, standing up and stretching. I assumed I would find him in the bathroom - but he wasn't there. I got changed and went out into the hotel lobby - to find Oli with everyone but Elliott eating breakfast.

"There you are, Sleepyhead," Vic said, motioning for me to come and sit down beside him. I did, and looked over at Oli. He didn't even look up at me when I walked in. His food seemed to be more interesting than me at the moment.

"I cannot believe it's already over," Mike said, taking a drink of something from a mug - which I assumed was coffee.

"I know," Beau replied. "Elliott is so torn up about it. I had to comfort him for hours last night. I told him it's not like it's the last vacation he will ever go on, but he said it won't be the same. He likes everyone being together."

"Really? I didn't think the kid liked us," Mike said, shocked.

"He's complicated," Beau laughed.

"So, Oli, how long have you been up?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Couple hours," he said simply. I waited for him to say more, but he never did.

***

We all finished eating and then packed our things. Everyone was sad about it ending, but no one was acting as odd as Oli.

"Oh, God. I don't know if I can do this," Elliott said quietly, hugging Beau. Beau smiled and ruffled Elliott's hair.

"You can. I'll be right here to help you through it. Admit it, you've missed home."

"No, I haven't!" he wailed, burying his face in Beau's shoulder. Vic laughed at Elliott and sat down on one of the couches in the RV.

"Alright, Mike. Quit fuckin' around and get goin'," Vic called. Mike looked back at Vic and stuck his tongue out before starting up the RV and driving off. Oli was in his bunk, and the rest of us stayed out and talked on the way back.

"Who are we dropping off first?" Vic asked Mike.

"Beau and Elliott. Then Oli, then Kellin," Mike replied, seemingly more composed than before.

***

"Bye you guys; it's been fun," Beau said with a huge smile, hugging each of us. Elliott looked sadly at us and then started crying. "Oh, Elliott," Beau laughed. "You'll see them again. Now give everyone a hug and let's get inside our home. Or Matt's home. You know what I mean." Elliott hugged us all without saying a word - but I could tell he was really going to miss us. I felt sorry for him and hugged him extra tight.

"Don't worry - maybe we can do this again sometime," I whispered to him. He smiled at me before walking off the bus with Beau on his tail.

"Damn," Mike said.

"I know," Vic replied. "That was emotional."

"He's a good kid," I said, looking towards Oli - whom was completely expressionless. He walked to the back of the bus and got his luggage and sat down.

"I had a great time, Oli," I said, hoping he would say something.

"Me too."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Here you are, Oli," Mike announced. The bus stopped and so did my heart. I didn't want Oli to leave like this. So once he got up, I walked towards him and kissed him. Right in front of Vic and Mike. I'm sure they were staring, but I didn't care. I put my hands on his face and he started to kiss back. And then he pulled away. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were red. He didn't say a word as he walked past me and out the door. I looked outside at him and almost got sick.

A skinny girl ran up to Oli and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. I couldn't hear what she said to him or what he said back - I had run to the back of the bus.

"Kellin-" Vic started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't."

I crawled into my bunk and cursed when I laid on something extremely uncomfortable. I raised up and got it out from underneath me. It wasn't mine. But it was a small, blue cardboard box. I looked closer and it said "To Kellin" in sloppy handwriting on the top of it. I didn't know what to do. It probably was from Oli - or maybe it was from Elliott. Maybe he had left little presents for all of us - it seemed like something he would do. Either way - I opened it.

On top was a folded up piece of paper which I took out and read.


	21. The Letter

_Dear Kellin,_

_I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry that I did._

_It all started off as fooling around - which I think that's what you thought too - but it escalated fast for me. I don't remember the first time I looked at you and felt like the way I do now, but I just... realized it one day._

_I guess it's all fun and games until someone falls in love._

_I only meant to fool around with you. Become good friends; have sex. But there's something about you, Kellin, that made you become more than that to me._

_Hannah and I are engaged. I have been with this girl for five years and I can't just throw that away now. I don't want to leave her. And besides, you and I both know we aren't in positions (where our careers are concerned) to date publicly._

_The first time I saw you I thought you were good-looking. But now - I don't. I find you beautiful. There's a difference between the two. And I should've known better than to mess around with you; I should've known that I would become too attached._

_I'm sorry for not telling you about Hannah. I was selfish - and I wanted to have you. I knew nothing would've stayed the same if I did - and I just couldn't handle that._

_You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen, Kellin. And I never want to forget what we had._

_And I don't want you to, either._

_Please forgive me for falling in love._

_\- Oliver xx_

***

I barely made it to the end of the letter - the tears made it hard to read. I started to put the letter back into the little box, but I saw something in the bottom of it. I reached in and pulled out a sand dollar - it wasn't big, it was about twice the size of a quarter, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I hate ending this! Thank you so much to all of my readers and everyone that left kudos and commented - I love you all! You made me so, so happy, you have no idea.


End file.
